


Thomas Runs Away

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Thomas ran away from home. Daddy and Papa are too busy with the new twins so they won't notice.Right?





	Thomas Runs Away

It’s right around now that Thomas is wishing he hadn’t run away.

Well, he hadn’t run away. Not really. He didn’t  _ run.  _ But Daddy and Papa had always told him not to go outside without someone cause Gotham was really dangerous.

And now he’s lost and he can’t read any of the signs and he doesn’t know where he is.

Well, he  _ does.  _ Sort of. He’s curled up in the back corner of an alley behind a dumpster, clutching Chase to him, the dog growling at anything that moves.

“Maybe Daddy and Papa will send my sisters back if they know I’m gone,” Thomas said quietly. “But...but what if they had them because they don’t want me anymore?”

Mary Sheila and Catherine Martha Grayson-Todd had been born two months earlier, in April. Thomas had been so excited because not only did he have new sister’s but Daddy and Papa had also stopped fighting and Papa had moved back in.

Now though, Papa had gone back to work and Daddy was always busy with Catherine and Mary. And the twins cried  _ all the time! _ It would wake Thomas in the middle of the night and he’d lay in bed with Chase, listening to Daddy and Papa moving to the twin’s nursery to check on them and calm them down.

They never did that with Thomas.

Thomas sniffled but immediately went silent when a figure appeared in the mouth of the alley way. It wasn’t like some of the weird people who stumbled past. No. This person seemed to  _ know  _ that Thomas was there.

Thomas shrunk back against the wall, grabbing Chase who had gone silent as if also sensing the potential threat and not wanting to draw its attention to Thomas. Thomas closed his eyes tightly and waited, terrified that he was about to be killed or  _ eaten! _

He didn’t hear anything and he peeked his eye open, gasping when he saw the man a few feet away, crouching down. The man was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a regular white t-shirt that showed muscles that were bigger than Papa’s or Daddy’s.

Then man had long white hair and a white beard, an eyepatch over one eye like a pirate.

“You’re a little young to be out here by yourself,” the man said, voice low. Thomas wondered if the man could see him trembling.

“No I’m not,” he objected, trying to sound brave even though his voice squeaked. “I’m  _ five _ . Gonna be six in September!”

The man hummed. “Where are your parents?” he asked after a moment.

“None of your business,” Thomas snapped. “It’s not like they care anyway,” he grumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

“Oh?” the man asked, adjusting so he was sitting cross legged instead of crouching. “Why is that?”

Thomas didn’t want to tell, but the man didn’t seem like he was gonna hurt Thomas. So after a moment, Thomas explained.

“My sisters were born in April,” Thomas said. “And now Papa and Daddy only care about them. They never pay me any attention.”

“Your sisters are only two months old, aren’t they?” the man asked gently. “You know babies need a lot of attention, right?”

“So do I,” Thomas mumbled.

“So you’re saying your parents don’t give any attention whatsoever?” the man asked calmly. “They don’t tuck you in? Or take you to school? Or pick you up?”

“W-well-”

“Do they tell you they love you?” the man asked, voice gentle. “And cuddle you?”

“Yeah,” Thomas said quietly.

The man hummed. “Well then, it seems to me that they  _ do  _ pay attention to you.”

“But not as much as they used to,” Thomas mumbled.

“Well that’s what happens when new siblings are born,” the man explained. “Your sisters need a lot of attention right now because they can’t do anything by themselves right now.”

“Papa’s always at work, too,” Thomas mumbled. “And Daddy’s always tired.”

“Is Daddy at home all the time?”

“Yeah.”

“So he’s home all day with you,” the man concluded.

“Yeah, but he’s always sleeping or taking care of Catherine and Mary and he won’t play with me when I ask.”

“And how do you act when he won’t play?”

“I cry,” Thomas replied. He frowned. “But that just...makes Daddy sad.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe your daddy is tired because he’s trying to take care of you and your sisters and himself all on his own?” the man asked.

Thomas frowned more. “What do you mean?”

“Well you said your Papa is at work all day,” the man replied. “And I bet your sisters wake your Daddy up a lot in the middle of the night.”

“They do.”

“And he still has to take care of you,” the man said. “And your sisters. And himself.”

“Sometimes Daddy doesn’t take care of himself,” Thomas mumbled. “I heard him crying one night while Papa laid within him.”

“Maybe when you go home you could try and help out,” the man suggested. “Help your Daddy around the house. I bet he’s really scared right now cause you’re gone.”

Tears welled up in Thomas’s eyes. “I don’t wanna scare Daddy,” he whimpered. “But I don’t know how to get home.”

The man smiled, holding out his hand. “I’ll help.”

  
.......

 

Thomas hadn’t told the man where he lived, yet the strange man seemed to know. That scared Thomas a little. What if this man was mean and he was gonna hurt Daddy?

Before he could say anything, the penthouse door flew open and Dick stood there, eyes red rimmed. As soon as he saw Thomas, he gasped and grabbed the boy.

“Oh god, Thomas,” he whispered, dropping to his knees to embrace the five year old tightly. “Oh my god, baby, we were so worried.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Thomas said quietly, sniffling and clinging to Dick for dear life. Dick took a few moments before he finally stood, keeping hold of his son.

“Thank you, Slade,” he said and Thomas twisted around to look at the man, because did they know each other?

There was a strange look in the man’s one eye as he bent down and pressed a swift kiss to DIck’s forehead.

“Keep track of your pups, pretty bird,” the man named Slade murmured, brushing Dick’s wild hair out of his eyes. “You’re lucky it was just me who found him and the dog.”

Chase had already rushed into the house, running straight to his food bowl once he was sure Thomas was safe.

“Dick?!”

Thomas looked over Daddy’s shoulder to find Papa running in from the hall. He looked terrified. As soon as he saw Thomas, he let out a breath of relief.

“Oh god, you’re okay,” he whispered, though his eyes went dark when he looked at Slade. “You found him?”

“Relax, Todd,” Slade said with a smirk. “I didn’t hurt him.”

Jason sneered and Thomas shrunk back. Papa was angry and he was scary when he was angry. Not like Daddy though. Scary in a different way.

“Jason,” Dick whispered before reaching out to brush his fingers over Slade’s arm. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Slade gave a short nod before turning and walking away. Once the front door was closed and locked, Thomas found himself on the couch between Dick and Jason.

“Where did you go, Pup?” Dick asked, looking like he was about to cry again. “We were so  _ scared _ .”

“I thought since you had Catherine and Mary you didn’t want me anymore,” Thomas mumbled.

“What on earth made you think that?” Jason asked, eyes wide.

“Cause you’re always busy with my sisters,” Thomas said quietly. “B-but I was wrong. And I’m really sorry!” he burst into tears.

Dick didn’t waste any time pulling his son close. “Oh, birdie, it’s okay,” he whispered, clutching Thomas tightly. “I’m so sorry, pup. We should have explained it to you.” he pulled Thomas back with a smile. “I know what it’s like to feel ignored when you have a new sibling.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas thought Jason looked guilty but he didn’t think anything of it.

“You mean like Uncle Timmy?” he asked. “And Uncle Dami?”

“Well I was a little older when Uncle Dami finally came into our family,” Dick replied. “But it’s really hard when your parents have a new baby to take care of.”

“We didn’t mean to ignore you, buddy,” Jason said, moving closer.

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Thomas said quietly. “I won’t do it again.”

“Please don’t,” Jason said quietly. “We were really scared something had happened. Gotham is a dangerous place.”

Thomas nodded, leaning forward and tightly hugging Jason. “I’m sorry Papa.” he pulled back and gazed up at Dick. “And I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

“It’s okay, baby,” Dick whispered, rubbing his hand over Thomas’s back.

“I wanna help with Catherine and Mary,” Thomas declared. “Cause you’re always tired and I wanna help!”

Dick smiled. “Alright buddy,” he said, squeezing Thomas. “You can help. For right now though, why don’t we go back and cuddle? Just you, me, and Papa?”

“But what about my sisters?” Thomas asked as Dick picked him up and carried him back to the bedroom, Jason following close behind.

“They’re taking a nap,” Jason explained. “So it’s just us right now.”

Once they were settled on the bed, Thomas spoke. “Who was the man?” he asked, gazing up at Dick.

Dick chuckled. “An old friend,” he replied. “Mr. Slade.”

Thomas nodded, letting his parents cuddle him close. “I love you Daddy and Papa,” he said, yawning. A few seconds later, he heard Chase’s tags jingle a moment before the dog wedged himself in the middle of their hug.

Jason chuckled, patting Chase’s head. “We love you too, buddy.”

“Just as much as your sisters,” Dick said softly. “No more and no less.”


End file.
